


The Kiss Under A Pink Sky

by crimsonlurker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlurker/pseuds/crimsonlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Keith catches Lance kissing one of the feminine aliens they just rescued, he starts to accept his feelings for Lance. Keith decides to bite the bullet and confess, fully expecting a rejection.</p><p>Inspired by  <a href="http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/">The Searching Astronaut's</a> artwork <a href="http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/146255786522/it-all-started-with-a-confused-lance-d-i-think-of">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss Under A Pink Sky

This planet was the worst. Keith could not wait to leave and never return. The battles were over and the planet was saved, yet the rest of the Paladins kept finding new reasons to stay a little longer. Lance had run off on his own the moment he had some free time, so Shiro assigned Keith to check on him.

After a while of wandering around aimlessly, Keith found him at a beach chatting with some of the planet’s inhabitants. They were very feminine beings, and Lance appeared to be on cloud nine from his spot in the sand. It annoyed Keith to watch Lance flirt with nearly every girl they stumbled across in the universe, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was about to leave, but Lance was now on his feet and following one of the inhabitants away from the group. 

Keith remembered what had happened the last time Lance went off alone with a girl he just met. It ended with the Blue Lion stolen and Lance stranded on another planet. _Never again._ Keith moved down the beach, hidden within the nearby forest, and kept his eyes on Lance. The beach was endless. After what felt like hours, Lance and the stranger stopped. 

The sky was pink as daylight faded into the ocean. Keith shivered as the sea breeze hit him. _What are they doing standing around? It’s getting cold._

The stranger took Lance’s hand and then placed her other hand on his cheek. Keith couldn’t look away. 

She kissed Lance. It was getting dark, but Keith saw Lance kissing back, and that’s when his stomach dropped. A flash of pain seized his chest for a moment before leaving a stinging sensation in his eyes. _Not good, not good._ He must have gripped a branch too hard because it broke under his hand and the sound alerted Lance. 

“Is someone there?” Lance shouted into the forest. Soon Lance was approaching, so Keith bolted. “Hey! Get back here!” Lance ran after him.

When Lance started gaining on Keith, he recognized him. “Keith?! What on earth—.” Lance ran with renewed energy and grabbed Keith’s arm. They both stopped in the middle of the forest. Glowing creatures flew around them, illuminating the night. “What are you even doing here?”

Keith shook his arm free of Lance’s grip and turned to face him. “I was looking for you. Had to make sure you didn’t lose the Blue Lion again.”

“That was one time, okay? It won’t happen again.” He crossed his arms and grew quiet. “Did you…see everything?”

Keith glanced away. “Yes.”

Lance nudged Keith with his elbow. He wore a ridiculous grin on his face. “Am I lucky or what?” When he got no response, he slung an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Is someone jealous? Don’t worry, your time will come. I’m sure girls love the mysterious and broody thing you’ve got going on.” Lance was practically bubbling over with confidence after that kiss, and he dared to touch Keith’s hair next as he said, “And with this hair—what the hell it’s like silk—they’d love this.”

Keith indulged in the feeling for a few seconds before pulling away and turning his back to Lance. “That’s enough,” he said. Eager to change the subject, he added, “You left your girlfriend on that beach alone.”

Lance gave a half-hearted laugh. “Girlfriend? We met, like, a half-hour ago. And she’s fine, her friends are on the same beach.”

Keith looked back at him, dumbfounded. “Yeah, a mile away!” He gestured in the direction of the beach.

Lance smirked. “You followed us that whole time? That’s a little creepy.”

“Shut up!” Keith started storming away, but Lance was close behind, saying something about Keith getting lost on the way back. Keith tried to stay one step ahead of Lance because he kept thinking about Lance’s arm around his shoulders and Lance’s fingers in his hair and he felt his face growing warm. _She’s not his girlfriend._

_Then why did he kiss her?_

Keith wondered about this all night, and the next few nights, when they were back on the ship. His mood worsened as he started to accept his own feelings toward Lance. He was terrified that Lance would tease him mercilessly if he ever found out. He started to imagine confessing to Lance, and all the ways that Lance would reject him. This began to interfere with Keith’s training, and that was when he knew that something had to be done. 

* * *

Keith had told Lance to meet him in his room after dinner. He said it with such a serious expression that Lance took it as a challenge and walked down the hall ready for anything, paladin suit and all. 

When Keith let Lance in, he tried to hide a smile behind his hand. “Change out of that, I’m not the enemy.” 

“You mean you just wanted to talk?” asked Lance.

“That should have been obvious.”

Lance sighed. “Fine. I’ll be right back.”

He returned a few minutes later in a blue and white shirt and jeans. “Well? Here I am.”

“Lance, I need you to be serious for five minutes.”

“Got it. Serious Lance time.” 

Keith took a deep breath and said, “I have… _feelings_ for you.” He sounded a little disgusted. 

“Wait…what?” Lance raised an eyebrow and stared at Keith, waiting for further explanation. 

Keith looked away and closed in on himself, crossing his arms and tensing his shoulders. A blush had spread across his cheeks. “You heard me right,” he said. 

Suddenly it dawned on Lance that this was a confession. From _Keith._

“So you wanna kiss me and stuff…?” said Lance, and he couldn’t keep the teasing tone out of his voice. A part of him expected Keith to change his mind. 

“Don’t make fun of me,” said Keith as the blush spread to his ears. “I just wanted to be honest.”

Lance smirked and stepped closer to Keith, grabbing him gently by the shoulders and leaning in for a kiss. As Lance closed his eyes, Keith shouted at him, “Lance! I told you to take this seriously! Stop making fun of this situ—.”

Just then Lance gave Keith a light kiss on his lips. A wave of happiness hit Lance at the contact, but it faded when he felt Keith freeze up. 

Lance opened his eyes and saw Keith staring at him with wide, damp eyes. Lance pulled away quickly. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Lance. “Were you crying?”

Keith blinked and noticed the tears. He wiped them away. “No.”

“You totally were!” Was it the kiss? Did Keith not like it? 

Lance swore under his breath. His fingers moved to his own lips as he tried to recapture the feeling of Keith’s lips against his. His heart was beating in a panic now. What had he just done?

“Lance.” Keith stepped closer. “Did you hate it?”

“I—no. Did you?”

“No,” said Keith. After a pause he added, “I didn’t think you’d do it.”

Lance felt his panic dissolve, but his heart was still pounding. “Then—can I kiss you again?”

Keith thought for a moment. “No.”

Lance’s disappointment must have shown on his face because Keith asked, “Why did you kiss that girl?”

 _That girl. Oh. The one he saw._ “A pretty girl was kissing me, so I kissed back,” said Lance. 

Keith struggled to say something. He looked uncomfortable, as if the temperature in the room dropped. “I can’t—I mean, I know you like girls, but what about—what am I supposed to do? I’m sorry, but I can’t watch something like that again. Or hear about it.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “This is so stupid.”

Lance was in awe of Keith. “You like me that much?” 

“Of course I—why else would I let you kiss me?” said Keith, confused and staring straight at Lance with no sign of embarrassment on him. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and hugged him tightly. Feeling Keith return the hug sent Lance’s heart soaring. Reluctantly, Lance pulled back so that he could look at Keith.

“I like you too,” said Lance, speaking quietly now. He brushed a piece of Keith’s hair away from his cheek before running his fingers through his hair. “And your hair. Mostly your hair. What’s that? Keith, it wants a kiss. It says that if I don’t kiss it, then the universe is lost. Voltron will fall. The Blue Lion will hate me. And life as we know it will end.” 

Keith was so close, and Lance could feel him shaking before hearing his burst of laughter. “I take it back. I hate you,” he said between laughs and with fondness in his eyes.

Lance snuck Keith’s hair a kiss and then hugged him again, comforted by his warmth. Lance would gladly give up kissing girls if this was what awaited him. He hoped to reassure Keith again and again and shower him with kisses. He was surprised with himself when he realized that simply holding Keith like this was more satisfying than kissing attractive aliens. Keith was something else entirely.


End file.
